


Clueless for Weeks

by sil_s



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, clueless Ganda smh, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil_s/pseuds/sil_s
Summary: Ganda and Ghazul are boyfriends, but Ganda isn't aware of it.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Clueless for Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Bisa dibaca sebagai lanjutan dari fic First of Many, tapi kalau enggak juga gak apa.

It will not be a first time that Ganda accompanies Ghazul to an event. He's often used as an excuse when Ghazul feels uncomfortable or when someone is bothering him. He will say, "Sepertinya rekan saya itu sedang sakit, saya harus antar dia pulang." Or something along the line. Then, he will ask Ganda to drive him home.

It shouldn't be any different this time, but now Ganda feels a hand on his arm, gripping tightly as they walk in instead of scrambling, just like they usually do. Honestly, Ganda is still not used by this, by this new arrangement of them. Since their first date weeks ago, Ghazul has started touching him even more, he becomes more talkative, and somehow romantic.

They're attending a charity event. There are cameras everywhere from the press. As a member of house of people's representatives, Ganda should be used to by the camera flash. But that's not the case, he prefers to come late to an event, when there's no longer a crowd of press. 

Ghazul's thumb is making circles on his arm, trying to sooth the tense man because he can feel how nervous Ganda is. Unlike the man beside him, Ghazul shines in front of the cameras. He's getting in touch with the narcissistic side of him. Ghazul might have caught Ganda finally smiling.

Ganda can feel a possessive hand on him during the whole event. He's lying if that doesn't put him at ease. Also, the smiles they exchange from time to time make his heart flutter and his body warm. He's so whipped.

A man is approaching them, he's all formal smile. "Ghani Zulham," he says carefully while stretching his arm to offer Ghazul a hand shake, "tumben, belum pulang setelah acara utama."

Ghazul returns the formality. He can recognize the man as another CEO, they've met a few times. He takes his hand off Ganda's waist to shake the man's hand. "Pak Anton. Lama tidak jumpa." Ghazul notices Anton's eyes on his boyfriend, probably expecting Ghazul to introduce him. His hand is now back to Ganda's waist, practically pushing him forward. "Ganda Hamdan, pacar saya."

Ganda's head turns in surprise? Disbelief? Shock? He doesn't even know. One thing he knows that this is the first time Ghazul refers him as his boyfriend. Another thing he knows that Ghazul often lies to people, just for the sake of his amusement. He finally manages to give Anton a smile after he's back from his mind.

* * *

The ride home is quiet, as usual, but there's something unsettling about the silence and both of them can feel it in their bones. Ganda turns the radio on so there will be background noises.

"Ganda," Ghazul finally speaks up, "kamu diam saja dari tadi, gak biasa." He's looking at the window with his chin on his palm.

"Eh?" Ganda glances at Ghazul then averts his eyes back on the road. "Gak apa, cuma kepikiran aja tadi."

"Kepikiran apa?" Curious, as always.

Ganda is tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, calculating his answer. "Tadi ke pak Anton, kamu ngenalin saya sebagai pacarmu."

At that, Ghazul gives Ganda a confused look. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed. "Iya, lalu kenapa?" He pauses while staring at Ganda as if he's trying to read his mind. Ganda is an open book, he's not that difficult to read. "Kamu, kan, memang pacar saya?" His hand reaches for Ganda's thigh.

Silence. Ganda is repeating the last sentence in his head. His mind is showing him flashbacks of how those two men have been like for the last few weeks. Mirroring Ghazul, Ganda frowned. "Kok, saya gak pernah diberi tahu?"

Ghazul is clearly holding his laugh. God, he's never known someone as clueless about everything as Ganda. "Jadi kamu benar-benar tidak tahu? Di otakmu itu, kita masih... apa? Bos dan asisten?" Ghazul is just mocking now.

Heat is creeping up to Ganda's face, he'll bet that he's red now. "Lalu, kamu pacar saya?" He can't believe that he's dating someone as dreamy as Ghani Zulham. He might have to pinch himself as hard as he can when he gets home in case it's all just a dream, but not now; now he's enjoying the moment.

Ghazul chuckles. "Iya, Ganda. Saya pacar kamu."


End file.
